Hug Me Tightly
by exgulliver
Summary: [Discontinued!]
1. Prolog

**Tittle** : Hug Me Tightly

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Fantasy, Family

**Rated** : T

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

You/OC as Moon Seo

**Support Cast** :

Kim Jong Woon as Yesung

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Heechul as Heechul

Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk

Kim Young Woon as Kangin

**Summary** : Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah dari sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya. Satu masa dimana kutukan paling terlarang pun dapat mereka patahkan jika hati itu memang ditakdirkan bersama. Ini bukan sebuah kisah yang mudah untuk dirasakan manusia normal, tapi kita akan melihat.. seberapa jauh kekuatan kasih itu akan membantu mereka bertahan.

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini murni hasil kerja Author. Semua nama dan istilah merupakan milik Author -o-

**_===Hug Me Tightly===_**

**_###Prolog###_**

_Hellvilian_.. sebuah tempat di sudut kehidupan yang tak dapat dimasukin siapapun kecuali para penghuninya. Hellvilian memiliki berbagai fakta yang tak dapat diterima oleh akal manusia dan dijelaskan oleh nalar.

Hukum alam hampir sepenuhnya mati. Tidak ada oksigen, tidak ada detak jantung, tidak ada air bahkan sumber makanan. Terdengar cukup gila untuk dapat ditinggali.

Dibagi menjadi dua wilayah berbeda, Hellvilian memiliki aura yang terbilang buruk. Kegelapan kerap menyelimuti kota ini. Pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh besar seolah memperingatkan siapapun akan kegelapannya. Angin dingin yang berhembus dari ranting-ranting pohon saling berbisik hingga menusuk tulang. Membuat seluruh tubuh manusia menjadi ngilu dan gemetar.

Tak arang saat purnama, kabut akan berkeliaran disetiap sudut kota. Seolah sedang berlomba menyembunyikan kota tersebut dari sinar sang penguasa malam.

Tempat ini bisa jadi sangat mengerikan untuk manusia, tapi tidak untuk bangsa _vilgosh_, penghuni asli Hellvilian. Hellvilian menjadi tempat yang sempurna bagi mereka.

Para vilgosh bukanlah manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen. Mereka hidup dari rasa benci dan cinta manusia. Apakah bangsa vilgosh termasuk bangsa hantu? Itu bisa jadi iya dan tidak. Mereka memang tidak memiliki raga, tapi dalam beberapa situasi mereka dapat berubah menjadi manusia. Katakanlah mereka mampu menyamar dengan sempurna. Tipu muslihat.

Wujud para vilgosh tidak berbeda dengan para manusia, oh mungkin mereka terlihat sama sebenarnya. Hal yang membedakan hanyalah sepasang sayap yang tumbuh dipunggung mereka, raga tanpa detak jantung, dan jangan lupakan bola mata yang menyala itu.

Meskipun mereka makhluk yang tergolong tak kasat mata, faktanya mereka masih mempunyai batas antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Setidaknya hukum alam yang satu ini masih berlaku di Hellvilian.

Ada dua bangsa vilgosh yang menempati Hellvilian. Angel vilgosh dan Demon vilgosh. Perbedaan diantara keduanya cukup jelas.

Angel vilgosh memiliki sayap berwarna putih dengan bola mata berwarna sapphire blue. Mereka hidup di wilayah Hellvilian bagian selatan, yaitu sebuah tempat yang memiliki cahaya terbanyak dan aura paling baik di seluruh Hellvilian.

Sementara para Demon vilgosh tinggal di wilayah utara. Ditempat ini amat sedikit cahaya yang menerangi kecuali saat siang hari. Bahkan terkadang sang bulan enggan untuk mengunjungi Hellvilian Utara di malam hari. Sayap Demon vilgosh berwarna hitam yang senada dengan bola mata mereka. Para Demon vilgosh tidak memiliki banyak darah ditubuhnya. Jadi tak heran jika kehangatan menjadi hal yang sulit tuk mereka rasakan.

Diantara semua perbedaan itu, ada satu larangan yang tak boleh mereka langgar. Sebuah larangan kuno yang begitu sering dibicarakan.. jatuh cinta. Tidak masalah jika para Angel berhubungan dengan sesama Angel, tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk para Demon. Angel dan Demon tidak bisa bersatu. Cinta dari dua kubu yang berbeda amat dilarang di Hellvilian.

Dan layaknya sebuah cerita dongeng di masa lalu, kisah itupun dimulai. Kisah dari sebuah pengalaman pertama akan secercah kehangatan yang memilukan. Sebuah pelajaran berharga bagi sang kegelapan untuk mulai meraih cahayanya sendiri.

**_===Hug Me Tightly===_**

Ini baru bagian prolog ^^ Apa cukup menarik?

Ok, kalau Review di sini bagus, aku bakal lanjutin update cerita ini di FFn juga.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author **: exgulliver

**Genre** : Fantasy

**Rated** : T

**Main Cast** :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

You/OC as Moon Seo

**Support Cast** :

Kim Jong Woon as Yesung

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin

Kim Heechul as Heechul

Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk

Kim Young Woon as Kangin

**Summary** : Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah dari sang kegelapan dan sang cahaya. Satu masa dimana kutukan terlarang pun dapat mereka patahkan jika hati itu memang ditakdirkan bersama. Ini bukan sebuah kisah yang mudah untuk dirasakan manusia normal, tapi kita akan melihat.. seberapa jauh kekuatan kasih itu akan membantu mereka bertahan.

**Disclaimer **: Cerita ini murni hasil kerja Author. Semua nama dan istilah merupakan milik otak Author.

**Warning **: Typo(s) everywhere dan bad words :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_===Hug Me Tightly Part. 1===_**

**_._**

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Malam hari di Hellvilian Utara. Tak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, kegelapan dan hawa dingin masih dengan setia menyelimuti seluruh sudut kota. Tiupan angin saling mengejar membawa aura kematian. Suasana di tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan hutan hujan. Begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Terkadang suara lantang sang burung hantu liar mampu membuat bulu kudu meremang hebat. Rasanya enggan sekali mengunjungi tempat ini jika memang-tidak-ada keharusan apapun. Alangkah lebih baik jika memutar stir kemudi ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari tempat ini.

Setiap rumah di Hellvilian Utara memiliki dinding ghaib yang membuat suara dari dalam rumah tak akan bisa terdengar dari luar. Mengapa mereka menciptakan hal seperti itu? Jawabannya mudah, karena para Demon tidak suka berbagi. Mereka dingin, keras kepala, kasar, tak tau aturan dan pemarah. Semua itu terjadi karena memang sifat alamiah Demon yang sudah ada sejak zaman para leluhur Hellvilian. Liar.

Malam itu di sebuah rumah besar yang terletak paling ujung, terjadi sedikit keributan antar Demon vilgosh. Baiklah, untuk sekarang kita anggap itu hanya keributan kecil, ok? Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang terbunuh, maka bisa kita katakan itu sebuah keributan besar. Baik, kembali ke rumah berwarna caramel itu, aura merah menyala bisa terlihat jelas bergerumul dari atap rumah bergaya kuno tersebut.

"Iblis! Cepat bangun atau ku bakar kau hidup-hidup!" terlihat seorang Demon vilgosh sedang berdiri memangku tangan sembari menatap jengah sebuah papan kayu yang bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun' dihadapannya.

Wujud Demon itu lumayan tinggi dengan sayap hitamnya yang besar dan lebih berkilau dari Demon vilgosh pada umumnya. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat mirip perempuan, suara yang dimiliki vilgosh itu mampu memekakkan telinga manusia normal. Dan oh, nampaknya dia dalam _mood_ yang buruk sekarang.

"Berisik! Aku tidak akan mati karena apimu, bodoh!" sahut suara dari dalam kamar.

Jangan heran jika mereka berbicara kasar. Itu adalah kepribadian mereka yang tak bisa bicara dengan lembut, bukan?

"MWO?!" vilgosh yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan aura merah dari tubuhnya. Hawa disekitarnya berubah menjadi panas seiring dengan bola matanya yang menjelma menjadi semerah kobaran api. Ada sebuah simbol berbentuk api di punggung tangannya yang mulai menyala. Ia menyingkap celana panjangnya sedikit ke atas ..

**_ ._**

**_Braakkk!_**

**_. _**

Dalam hitungan detik, pintu kayu yang tadinya berdiri kokoh itupun hancur berkeping-keping. Yang tersisa hanyalah rusuk penyanga pintu yang melekat pada dinding. Sementara sang pelaku perusakan sedang menatap puas hasil kerjanya dengan senyum iblis. Sepertinya perabotan di rumah Demon vilgosh menjadi sesuatu yang layak untuk diasuransikan.

"YAKKK! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sementara itu, Demon Kyuhyun yang terkejut bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang hitam dalam sekejab berubah. Ia menatap sengit vilgosh yang telah merusak pintu kamarnya dan menghancurkan jam tidurnya. Sayap hitamnya mengembang menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu bodoh, kau tahu kau akan kalah."

"Aiish!" Demon bermata bulat itu nampak mendengus kesal. Bola matanya berubah seperti semula.

Ia menyadari kelemahan dirinya dan pada akhirnya hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu, kekuatannya tak akan mampu mengalahkan seorang Heechul, yang tak lain adalah keturunan pertama Demon Agung.

Heechul. Keturunan pertama Demon vilgosh Agung. Bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah cantik. Seorang demon bermulut pedas. Tidak sabaran dan mengutuk segala macam bentuk penolakan. Sebagai Demon Agung, Heechul mampu membunuh demon dan angel vilgosh biasa. Tak ada yang berani memancing emosinya, atau jika ada yang cukup gila melakukannya, Heechul akan dengan senang hati mengantarnya pergi ke Neraka.

"Sekarang cepat kau pergi dan cari makanan untuk kita!" perintah Heechul pada adik lelakinya tersebut. Heechul mengarahkan tangannya ke jendela besar dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun, menyentakkannya pelan dan.. daun jendela itupun terbuka.

"Tidak bisakah yang lain melakukannya? Yesung hyung?" Demon Kyuhyun mencoba melakukan penawaran. Ia paling tidak suka jika harus mencari makanan.

Alasannya? Itu karena dirinya harus berkeliaran sepanjang malam untuk mencari darah manusia yang penuh kebencian, mengganggu jam tidurnya, membuat sayapnya harus bekerja ekstra, dan yang terpenting.. membuatnya harus bertemu manusia-manusia menjijikkan yang terkesan memuakkan baginya.

Mengapa tidak sembarang manusia saja? Karena diawal sudah kukatakan bahwa bangsa vilgosh hidup dari rasa cinta dan benci manusia. Bangsa vilgosh menyimpulkan cinta dan benci itu menjadi sebuah wujud kebaikan dan kejahatan yang mengalir dalam darah manusia.

"Dia sedang bertemu Angel Agung."

"Kangin hyung?" Kyuhyun belum menyerah.

"Iblis itu sedang ku suruh membereskan dapur."

"Yaah hyung, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang cari, um? Pasti akan lebih cepat dan menghasilkan banyak darah yang bagus!" Kyuhyun mulai nekat. Melawan perintah dengan sebuah perintah yang sama.

"YAKK SETAN! Apa kau sedang berusaha menipuku, HEUH?! Sudah cepat kau pergi! Seorang Demon tidak boleh merajuk bodoh! Menjijikkan, cih!" Demon Heechul melayang meninggalkan Demon Kyuhyun yang terlihat frustasi dengan mengacak surai hazzelnya kasar. Ia justru terkekeh geli karena telah membuat adik bungsunya kesal.

Lihatlah, bahkan sang kakak kandung terlihat begitu bahagia menyiksa adik kecilnya.. ckc.. begitulah para Demon.

"Aiissh! Bahkan iblis cantik seperti itu bisa bicara begitu pedas?! Mengerikan!" Demon Kyuhyun mengumpat dengan kesal.

"Jaga mulutmu Kyuhyun atau aku akan memotongnya dengan senang hati!" sebuah teriakan dari lantai bawah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membisu. Dengan santainya ia mencaci dan melupakan pendengaran kakaknya yang paling sensitif di seluruh Hellvilian. Heechul benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik setiap saat. Benar-benar raja dari semua iblis!

Pada akhirnya mau tak mau Kyuhyun melaksanakan perintah Heechul. Menurutnya, terkadang menjadi magnae itu benar-benar merepotkan. Disuruh sana sini tanpa bisa melawan. Dibentak-bentak tanpa bisa mengelak. Tsk! Nasib yang buruk!

Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah hitam kebesarannya. Ia mengambil botol yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan darah manusia. Membuka jendela, mengembangkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang menuju dunia luar.

Kyuhyun adalah bagian dari Demon vilgosh Hellvilian. Ia tinggal bersama tiga kakak laki-lakinya di Hellvilian Utara. Heechul, Yesung, dan Kangin. Ketiganya adalah vilgosh keturunan Demon Agung.

Sedangkan, Demon Agung sendiri adalah kasta tertinggi yang ada di Hellvilian Utara. Faktanya Kyuhyun juga sama seperti para hyungnya, tapi karena usia Kyuhyun yang masih 20 tahun, ia belum resmi menjadi keturunan Demon Agung. Kelak ketika ia berusia 23, barulah status Demon Agung bisa ia terima. Merubah sayap hitamnya menjadi lebih berkilau dari yang lain.

Diantara semua hyungnya, Kyuhyun 'benar-benar' tak bisa melawan hanya pada Heechul dan Kangin. Kedua kakaknya tersebut benar-benar iblis yang mengerikan. Ketika marah mereka tidak peduli jika itu adik, kakak atau bahkan kekasihpun bisa mereka bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya yang lain, Yesung. Mungkin bagi Kyuhyun, oh dan bisa jadi semua Demon vilgosh di Hellvilian, Yesung terlalu lembut untuk seorang Demon Agung Hellvilian. Ia tidak pemarah dan tidak bicara kasar. Ia menjalani hidupnya justru seperti Angel vilgosh. Menyukai kedamaian dan ketenangan. Membuat Kyuhyun sendiri sangat berat mengakuinya sebagai iblis.

.

_**###Hellvilian Selatan###**_

.

Sementara itu di Hellvilian Selatan. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Hellvilian tetaplah tempat yang suram, suasana di tempat ini jauh lebih baik dan berbeda dengan Hellvilian Utara, setidaknya. Meskipun tidak ada penerangan alami sekalipun, setiap rumah di Hellvilian Selatan memiliki cahaya yang memancar dari dinding rumah. Aura di tempat ini berwarna biru dengan pepohonan yang terlihat menghiasi setiap rumah dan tepi jalan. Penguni Hellvilian Selatan sangat menyukai keindahan dan ketenangan. Mereka hangat, ramah, baik dan lembut.

Malam ini di sebuah jalan di sudut Hellvilian Selatan, terlihat dua Angel vilgosh sedang berbincang satu sama lain. Satu diantaranya adalah seorang gadis dan yang satu adalah seorang pria berwajah lucu, bangsa manusia sering menyebutnya dengan istilah 'baby face'.

"Jadi kau dimarahi Ayah hanya karena ada setetes darah hitam di makanan yang kau kumpulkan?" sahut si Angel pria begitu mendengar cerita dari lawan bicaranya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat ke atas sebagai reaksi rasa terkejutnya.

"Heum, Appa marah dan menyuruhku mencari yang benar-benar putih. Barulah setelah itu aku bisa pulang."

Para Angel vilgosh menyebut darah kebaikan dengan darah putih dan darah kejahatan dengan darah hitam. Sebagaimana simbul 'yin dan yang'. Kebaikan adalah sesuatu yang murni, jadi tidak dapat dicampur adukkan dengan kejahatan walaupun hanya satu tetes embun. Bahkan jika kebaikan harus berada diatas kejahatan dan kejahatan berada diatas kebaikan, keduanya tetaplah menjadi kubu selatan dan utara dalam permainan magnet.

"Hmm begitu, jadi sekarang kau akan pergi untuk berburu lagi?" pria itu mulai menunjukkan rasa simpatinya.

"Yeah, kurasa aku harus seperti itu."

"Oke, haruskah aku menemanimu?"

"Aniyo," sang yeoja menggeleng pelan. Menolak dengan sopan bantuan dari pria tersebut. "Kau bisa pulang. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Baiklah, semangat Moon Seo~ya!"

"Gomawo Sungmin oppa." Angel bernama Moon Seo itu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan yang terarah padanya.

Sang Angel vilgosh pria pun melayang meninggalkan adik perempuannya.

_. _

**_###Dunia Manusia###_**

_ ._

Kyuhyun sedang berkeliling mencari makanannya. Melayang ke setiap penjuru dengan sayap besarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu tengah malam ketika ia keluar dari Hellvilian dan memasuki gerbang dunia manusia.

Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah rumah berwarna _'vanilla latte'_ dengan arsitektur roma. Ia menyelinap melalui jendela tanpa suara.

"Ckc, dasar manusia. Apa bedanya kalian denganku kalau hidup saja seperti ini ckc.." Kyuhyun memandang ruangan sekitarnya dengan ekspresi wajah merendahkan.

Ia benar-benar muak melihat manusia yang dengan konyolnya menghancurkan hidup mereka sendiri. Melakukan hal bodoh yang pada akhirnya akan membuat mereka menyesal dan merengek pada Tuhan untuk meminta bantuan. Kemana sebenarnya sosok Tuhan ketika mereka berbuat dosa? Apa yang mereka pikirkan saat melakukan kejahatan di depan mata Tuhan yang selalu mengawasi itu?

Kyuhyun memang iblis, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak paham akan kehidupan manusia. Ia tahu adanya Tuhan dalam kehidupan manusia.

Ia berjalan menuju ranjang berukur sedang di tengah ruangan. Hawa dingin dan aura hitam Demon vilgosh mulai menyeruak ke setiap sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun mendekati sasarannya. Ia mulai merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia supaya tidak terlalu mencurigakan jika nanti mangsanya terbangun.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai merunduk untuk menggapai nadi korbannya. Gigi yang tadinya tersusun rapi itu kini menunjukkan empat taring yang mengerikan. Terlihat cukup kuat untuk mengoyak daging manusia.

"Psst~ yakk! Hentikan!" sebuah suara di mulut jendela berhasil menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

'Cih! Sialan!' umpatnya. Ia berbalik dengan tatapan Demonnya. Siapa orang bodoh yang berani mengganggu Demon sepertinya? Cari mati, heuh?!

"Yakk! Kau tidak bisa menggunakan taringmu untuk mengambil darahnya." ujar sosok itu kedua kalinya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal ketika ia tahu sosok yang mengganggunya tersebut adalah seorang gadis Angel vilgosh. Ia bisa melihat mata gadis itu tetap berwarna biru sapphire meskipun wujudnya sudah menyerupai manusia.

"Jangan ikut campur! Uruslah urusanmu sendiri, bodoh!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

'Mengapa Angel vilgosh selalu ikut campur dan banyak bicara mengenai masalah Demon? Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak tahu aturan disini, heuh?' Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tapi itu melanggar aturan. Kau harus menggunakan jarum penghisapmu!"

Perkataan gadis itu ada benarnya. Bangsa vilgosh harus menggunakan jarum penghisap saat menghisap darah manusia. Jarum itu telah dirancang supaya manusia tidak merasakan apapun ketika darahnya diambil. Walaupun yang mereka ambil bukanlah darah yang sesungguhnya, melainkan hanya sebuah simbol dari kebencian dan cinta di hati mereka. Jadi tak perlu khawatir para manusia itu akan kekurangan darahnya ketika dihisap.

Namun tindakan Kyuhyun kali ini memang salah. Katakanlah tindakannya dapat membahayakan manusia. Menghisap dengan taring sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi para vilgosh. Tindakan itu dapat melukai bangsa manusia dan membuat darah mereka mengalir tanpa henti. Luka yang ditimbulkan juga takkan cepat sembuh. Gigitan itu menimbulkan bekas permanen.

Kau tentunya mengerti bukan seberapa bahayanya bekas gigitan itu? Ketika kau tertidur lelap dengan tubuh yang sempurna tanpa luka sedikitpun, kau terbangun dengan sebuah luka gigitan dan aliran darah dipergelangan tanganmu.

"YAKKK!" wujud Kyuhyun berubah kembali menjadi Demon. Emosinya membuncah ke titik maksimal. Mata hitamnya berubah merah dan sayap besar itu telah mengembang sempurna.

Ia terbang secepat cahaya ke arah musuh bebuyutannya. Mendorong keras Angel vilgosh itu dan menghimpitnya ke arah dinding. Wajahnya berhenti tepat satu jengkal dihadapan Angel vilgosh tersebut.

Sang Angel vilgosh menelan ludahnya kelu. Aura iblis itu seolah mulai mencekiknya. Ia merasakan hawa panas mengikat kuat tubuhnya. Tatapan Demon dihadapannya berhasil membuat nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Membuatnya membeku dalam tatapan api seorang iblis. Siapapun yang melihat wujud Kyuhyun sekarang pasti akan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dan memilih untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya. Karena mungkin nyawa menjadi bayarannya.

"Dengar, kau..," Kyuhyun memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku.. Cho Kyuhyun. Keturunan Demon Agung ke empat. Sebesar apa nyalimu hingga berani menegurku, HEUH?!"

"A.. aku hanya-"

Kyuhyun memukul dinding di belakang tubuh Angel vilgosh tersebut. Dalam satu kedipan mata, terlihat garis retakan yang cukup menonjol disana. "Cukup!" Kyuhyun mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan sang Angel vilgosh. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku tak butuh omong kosong, sekali lagi kau berani menggangguku, aku akan merobek jantungmu dan membakarnya dengan tanganku. Kau mengerti?" bisiknya kemudian.

Sang Angel vilgosh hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun kembali ke posisinya. Obsidan kelamnya masih menatap tajam Angel vilgosh dihadapannya. "Kau benar-benar menghancurkan moodku, ckc!" ujarnya kemudian sembari terbang meninggalkan ruangan.

Detik berikutnya sang Angel vilgosh terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya begitu lemah setelah mendapat ancaman yang begitu menusuk dari Demon vilgosh. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Demon Agung seperti itu. Ia begitu ketakutan karena ia tahu jika Demon Agung dapat membunuh Angel vilgosh sepertinya.

"O..op.. pa.." suaranya bergetar. Ia menutup matanya dan berusaha memanggil kakaknya. Kelebihan lain yang dimiliki Angel vilgosh namun tidak oleh Demon vilgosh adalah mereka dapat bertelepati melalui pikiran.

"Moon Seo~ya!" hanya beberapa detik setelah Angel vilgosh itu menutup matanya, datang Angel vilgosh pria yang tak lain adalah Sungmin. Namja itu terlihat cemas melihat adiknya terduduk di lantai.

"O..oppa!" Moon Seo segera memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin begitu sang kakak datang.

Sungmin merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya bergetar hebat. Ia memberikan rasa nyaman terbaiknya.

"Tenanglah, oppa sudah disini."

"Oppa aku takut." Moon Seo mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku Moon Seo~ya?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Demon Agung. Dia sangat mengerikan."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda jika ia mengerti perasaan adiknya sekarang. Sungmin pernah bertemu 8 kali dengan keturunan ketiga dan kempat Demon vilgosh Agung. 10 kali dengan Heechul dan lebih dari 20 kali bertemu Yesung, kira-kira siapa yang telah membuat adiknya ketakutan seperti ini?

Ia paham jika adiknya begitu terkejut. Sosok Demon Agung memang lebih menakutkan dari Demon lainnya. Mereka memiliki taring yang mengerikan dan sayap yang lebih besar. Dan.. Demon Agung mampu membunuh Angel vilgosh seperti Moon Seo.

"Apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Ch-Cho Kyuhyun, itu yang ia katakan." bisik Moon Seo dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

'Ah, jadi Kyuhyun.' batin Sungmin. Ia harus bicara pada seseorang setelah ini.

"Moon Seo~ya, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yg terjadi pada Appa. Kau bisa beristirahat malam ini dan jangan khawatir, aku pastikan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu hanya karena bertemu Demon itu. Ok?"

"Ne oppa, gomawo."

"Heum, tidak masalah. Oke kajja kita pulang." Sungmin pun segera mengantarkan adiknya kembali ke Hellvilian.

**_._**

**_###Hellvilian Selatan###_**

**_ ._**

Sungmin telah sampai di depan rumah mereka. Moon Seo masih terlihat shock karena kejadian di dunia manusia tadi. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggenggam lengan Sungmin begitu erat.

"Ibu, kami pulang," suara Sungmin terdengar ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Namja itu segera menuntun adiknya untuk duduk di sofa. Tak lama kemudian sang ibu datang dari arah dapur.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu?" angel paruh baya itu segera menghampiri putrinya.

"Moon Seo bertemu Demon agung di dunia manusia. Ia hanya terkejut."

"Astaga sayang, sudah sudah. Kau sudah aman sekarang, tenanglah," Sang ibu mengusap surai anaknya penuh kasih.

"Ibu, aku akan ke Silentino sekarang."

"Untuk apa? Kuharap kau tidak termakan emosimu, Sungmin~ah."

"Aniyo. Aku hanya perlu bicara dengan seseorang. Kalau begitu aku pergi," Sungmin melayang menuju pintu.

"Berhati-hatilah! Ingat pesanku, jangan termakan emosi sayang!" pesan sang ibu pada putra sulungnya.

"Ne!" dan Sungminpun berlalu meninggalkan rumah menuju Silentino.

**_. _**

**_###Hellvilian Utara###_**

_**. **_

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah dengan sebotol penuh darah hitam. Ia gunakan lidahnya untuk menyeka noda darah yang mengotori bibirnya. "Hyung aku kembali, buka pintunya!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

Tak berapa lama pintu dari mahoni itu terbuka. Terlihat sosok seorang Demon vilgosh berwajah baby face berdiri menyapa kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang seperti bulan sabit. "Kau pulang terlambat Kyu, tidak biasanya."

Demon Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ini semua karena aku bertemu Angel vilgosh menyebalkan itu hyung. Benar-benar hari sial!" ia melempar jubahnya ke sembarang tempat. Namun dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Demon vilgosh satunya. Mereka melayang menuju ruang tengah.

"Tidak baik mengumpat seperti itu. Para Angel vilgosh juga tidak sepenuhnya buruk, Kyu."

"Hyung!" kata-kata kakak keduanya itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatapnya tak percaya. "Yesung hyung, apa kau ini Demon?! Dimana jiwa iblismu?!"

"Yakk! Tentu saja aku Demon! Lihatlah!" Demon vilgosh bernama Yesung itu menunjukkan tanda api di punggung tangannya. Simbol yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan Demon Agung.

"Tapi sikapmu ini membuatku sulit mempercayainya, kau tahu? Seluruh Hellvilian Utara bahkan menganggapmu Angel vilgosh!"

"Ckc, mereka hanya salah paham. Apa kau mau aku hangatkan darah itu dan membawanya ke kamarmu?" Yesung memasang senyum terbaiknya. Membuatnya menjadi terlalu manis untuk seorang iblis Hellvilian.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin. Pemandangan dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuat pemikiran demonnya terganggu. "Yesung hyung, kau tahu Demon tidak seharusnya tersenyum seperti itu! Aku mohon hentikan, oke?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tindakan kedua Yesung justru semakin membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. Demon itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby. Mengakibatkan batas antara Demon dan Angel menjadi s-a-n-g-a-t kabur!

"Sudahlah hyung! Aku ingin ke kamar. Aku bisa gila jika terus melihatmu!" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

"Oh ada panggilan," Yesung merasakannya simbol apinya menyala. Ia segera mengenakan jubah hitamnnya, menuju ke arah pintu keluar untuk menemui seseorang. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai wakil Hellvilian Selatan untuk melakukan perundingan dengan petinggi Hellvilian Utara.

Yesung. Keturunan kedua Demon vilgosh Agung. Memiliki tubuh paling pendek dan kurus diantara semua Demon Agung. Berwajah seperti bayi dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang terlihat menusuk. Jika Heechul memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh, menggerakkan benda dari jarak jauh, dan mempunyai pendengaran yang luar biasa, Yesung mampu melintasi ruang, melakukan penyembuhan dan dibalik tampang lemahnya itu, dia memiliki kekuatan paling besar. Demon vilgosh yang sering dikatakan mirip Angel itu faktanya adalah kartu joker para Demon Agung.

**_._**

**_. _**

**_===Hug Me Tightly===_**

**_. _**

**_._**

Tiga bulan sejak Kyuhyun bertemu Angel vilgosh menyebalkan itu. Malam ini ia kembali ke dunia manusia untuk tugas mencari makanannya lagi. Kyuhyun akan mendapat gilirannya setiap tiga kali purnama.

Dua bulan yang lalu Yesung sudah bekerja dan satu bulan lalu Kangin melakukan tugasnya dengan lancar. Kakak pertamanya, Heechul, tidak bertugas untuk mencari makanan. Ia adalah keturunan Demon Agung yang pertama, jadi ia bertugas memegang tanggung jawab untuk mengawasi serta mengendalikan seluruh Hellvilian Utara agar tetap pada posisinya. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berkeliaran di dunia manusia hanya demi mencari makanan.

Kyuhyun berkeliling dengan sayap hitamnya seperti biasa. Obisidannya menjelajah mencari seseorang yang bisa dihisap. Ia terbang rendah ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah ia segera merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Sayap itu tersembunyi ke dalam punggungnya.

"Apa ini? Mengapa ada darah berceceran seperti ini?"

Baru beberapa detik Kyuhyun menyentuh darah itu, tiba-tiba sebuah jaring dilempar ke arahnya. Ia terkejut bukan main dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun semua sia-sia karena ketika ia sadar, yang membelitnya adalah jaring emas. Jaring emas merupakan salah satu alat yang membuat kekuatan vilgosh tak bisa berfungsi.

Wujudnya pun berubah menjadi Demon dengan sayap yang mengembang.

"Haha! Lihatlah teman-teman apa yang kita dapat! Ini seorang Demon Agung!" seorang Demon vilgosh berambut kriting keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti sekitar 10 Demon yang lain.

'Mereka ini boyband atau apa? Kenapa banyak sekali?! Aish!' Kyuhyun mulai gugup, tapi nalurinya untuk mencaci tetaplah hidup.

"YAKKK! Kalian Demon kelas rendahan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" mata Kyuhyun menyala merah tapi ia tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dibalik jaring itu. Kekuatannya bagaikan musnah.

"Lihatlah, Demon Agung ini memanggil kita Demon rendahan, apa tidak salah?" Demon dengan rambut pirang maju mendekati Kyuhyun dan menendang tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun tersungkur.

"Tapi lihatlah, siapa sekarang yang menjadi Demon kelas rendahan dengan berada di balik jaring itu? Hahaha~" kesebelas Demon yang mengelilingi Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kepuasan.

"Ikat dia di pohon!" perintah Demon berambut pirang tersebut kemudian. Nampaknya ia pemimpin di kelompok ini.

Hampir setengah jam mereka mempermainkan Kyuhyun seperti sebuah boneka _vodoo_. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mulai membiru akibat tindakan mereka. Ia tidak mengeluarkan darah karena Demon vilgosh tidak akan berdarah saat terluka. Namun jika tubuh Demon vilgosh terus membiru hingga menghitam, ia bisa mati. Warna biru itu menunjukkan organ tubuhnya yang mulai rusak.

"Kalian.. ARGH!" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika seorang Demon berambut hitam menendang perutnya dengan keras. "Ka..lian! Kalian a..kan ma..ti!" lanjutnya terbata-bata.

Sejujurnya ia merasa tubuhnya sudah benar-benar remuk hingga ke tulang rusuknya. Rasa sakit itu telah memakan seluruh energinya untuk melawan.

Demon berambut pirang itu kembali bersiap untuk memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Sayangnya dari arah belakang sebuah tangan menahannya. Terdengar suara 'kleekk' dari tangan Demon tersebut. Hanya dengan sekali tekuk, seseorang telah mematahkan pergelangan tangannya. Semua mata mengarah ke punggung si Demon berambut pirang.

"Ye.. sung hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun setengah sadar. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lemah karena jaring emas yang sedari tadi membelitnya. Ditambah dengan luka membiru di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terasa semakin berat untuk terus terbuka.

"Tenanglah Kyu, aku akan membawamu pulang." Yesung melipat kerah bajunya dan meregangkan otot lehernya. Bulan sabit yang biasanya terlihat lembut itu telah berubah merah menakutkan.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak percaya jika mata itu benar-benar milik Yesung hyungnya yang lembut.

"Sekarang siapa yang ingin maju terlebih dahulu, heuh?" tantang Yesung dengan suara baritonnya. Tubuhnya sudah diselimuti aura kemarahan. Kekuatan Demon Agung itu mulai terlihat.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu!" seorang Demon berambut coklat memberanikan diri melawan Yesung. Ia mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Yesung.

Dengan sigap Yesung menangkisnya menggunakan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk memukul perut Demon tersebut. Sang Demonpun terlempar cukup jauh dan mengerang kesakitan kala tubuhnya membentur tanah cukup keras.

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuan kalian? Tidak adakah yang lebih baik? Ckc!"

"Anak-anak hajar dia!" sang pemimpin memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Yesung secara bersamaan. Namun hal ini sama sekali tak membuat Yesung gentar dan bergerak mundur. Perlawanan itu justru membuat senyum licik Yesung muncul. Seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya.

Satu per satu Demon pengganggu itu terkulai tak berdaya. Ada yang mengerang karena patah tulang. Ada yang merintih karena terkena pukulan Yesung. Ada pula yang sudah jatuh pingsan karena tendangan Yesung. Demon dengan iris kelam itu menghajar mereka habis-habisan dan tak kenal ampun.

"Ckc, hanya segini kalian sudah menyerah? Dasar, berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu DEMON AGUNG!" Yesung berteriak keras diujung kalimatnya. Tak ada lagi yang berani melawannya.

Ia pun mengeluarkan serbuk _black pearl_ khusus milik para Demon Agung. Jika serbuk itu mengenai Demon vilgosh selain Demon Agung, mereka dapat membeku dalam tiga detik. Serbuk _black pearl_ biasa digunakan untuk menangkap para Demon vilgosh yang kabur dari Hellvilian dan membuat kekacauan.

Yesung menaburkan serbuk itu ke gerombolan Demon pengganggu satu per satu. Ia berbicara pada simbol api yang telah menyala merah di punggung tangannya. "Hyung, aku akan mengirimkan beberapa bandit untukmu. Nikmatilah," ujarnya kemudian.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan melihat bagaimana marahnya Heechul hyung dan bisa kujamin, kalian tidak akan mampu melihat dengan mata kalian lagi setelah ini!"

Yesung membuat bola cahaya hitam dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menutup mata untuk mengucapkan sesuatu dan dalam satu kedipan mata, bola cahaya itu menyebar ke arah para Demon pengganggu. Kilauan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi asap hitam yang membawa para bandit amatir itu kembali ke Hellvilian. Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana Yesung dapat melakukannya, terkadang kekuatan Demon Agung tak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat.

"Kyu.." Yesung berjalan ke arah adiknya, Kyuhyun. Wujudnya kini sudah kembali seperti semula. Image Demon yang tadi menguasainya telah menguap begitu saja. Ia menggerakkan jemari tangannya disekitar jaring yang menjerat tubuh adik bungsunya dan dengan ajaib jaring emas itu lenyap. Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung ambruk ke arah Yesung.

"Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Yesung.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," Yesung tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa memiliki tatapan membunuh itu sekaligus dengan senyum itu?' Kyuhyun masih tak bisa menjalankan pikirannya melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap Yesung yang drastis.

"Kita pulang dengan caraku, pegang tanganku Kyu."

Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan Yesung. Ia melihat hyungnya menutup mata. Simbol di punggung tangan Yesung menyala. Dan ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tahu jika simbol itu juga mampu mengeluarkan cahaya. Tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung perlahan kabur dan hilang di telan oleh kegelapan tanpa jejak.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_===TBC===_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cont or Discont? It's up to you ^^

Mind to review? Gomawooo~


End file.
